dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:DragonSoul/Royal Family
The family motto: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno King Frederick Delita Pelharm Age: 50 Territory: Ennis, Empire of Ithil Immediate Family: Wife Antonette 49; Son Rodger, 28 Personality: The oldest of the five children of the former King, Frederick is the levelheaded, open minded, and congenial link that ties his family together. He is the type that "speaks softly and carries a big stick", always managing to keep cool under pressure and doling out harsh judgment when necessary. Though he was always a bit of a prude growing up, this side of him has expanded when he took over the throne. This does not mean he is untrustworthy or completely devoid of positive emotion; Frederick enjoys a good hearty laugh and believes the world would be a better place with more of it. However, he is completely serious about his work and feels a certain responsibility to his people, and to that end he has to view his siblings more as fellow politicians than as brothers and sisters, though he still cares dearly for them. Lord Gabriel Sinarloug Pelharm Age: 46 Territory: The Ives Immediate Family: Wife Allaria, 45; Daughter Noelle, 22 Personality: "Those who soar freely must also fall. I can not afford such flights of fancy." The "normal" one of his family, or so he believes. While he generally cares for all of his siblings, Gabriel doesn't favor or disfavor any one of them, nor especially does he care for their eccentricities or antics. He believes that as a member of the ruling house, they all must act with a certain dignity and honor, and that none of his siblings (save for Frederick) are up to par. However, knowing that it is not his job to correct his siblings, he is content to sit back and watch them stumble and fall, though he takes no fun in doing so. Gabriel is overall a smooth operator; he chooses his words wisely and speaks them eloquently, he enjoys the finer things in life such as a good vintage wine or a slow waltz, and he still shows a little of the womanizing side of his youth though he is happily married. Lady Bailey Apollonia Pelharm Age: 40 Territory: La Crosse Immediate Family: Daughter Marianne, 19; husband in question Personality: "When they referred to 'that old battleaxe', they weren't talking about my labrys." Blunt, abrasive, and able to fling curses with her eyes alone, the middle child of the Pelharm dynasty has appropriately earned the title "Mad Old Bailey". Though somewhat resentful of her duchy of La Crosse, which features year-round snow and a schizophrenic geography, Bailey is fiercely determined to make her duchy an economic powerhouse. Whether this spouts from a genuine loyalty to the people of La Crosse or simple sibling rivalry is up for debate, though most people have already formed their opinion. Bailey is well aware that her reputation precedes her - even if she has to kick it through the door. Lord Woton Algernon Pelharm Age: 30 Territory: Fealhmere. Immediate Family: Confirmed bachelor. Personality: "Those who wish to control a realm must first learn to control themselves. You can rest assured that I have absolutely no intention of ever doing that." Every inch the dandy, Woton seems to think of nothing but novelties, remaining untouched as he skims on the surface of life. He is intrigued by those who are different, particularly if they hide it, and by the masks that people wear. Though he cares little for the plight of the Drakenaer themselves, Woton finds battle aesthetically crude, and despises slavery for his own reasons. He is always ready with a wry smile and a perfectly deadpan epigram — often contradictory, though he maintains they are true. Lady Cressida Rosalina Pelharm Age: 28 Territory: Jinan Immediate Family: Husband: Lewenhart, Age: 34. Daughter: Avelyn, Age: 5. Personality: She is quiet and very secretive, much more so than her other siblings. She tries to make the people believe she cares more about the good of the empire than her older brothers and sisters, however she is just using them for their support. Her beauty is everything to her and she has been given the title of "The Rose of Jinan". Line of Succession *'Reigning Monarch' - HM King Frederick Delita Pelharm #HRH Prince Rodger of Ennis #HRH Lord Gabriel of The Ives #HRH Princess Noelle of The Ives #HRH Lord Woton of Fealhmere #HRH Lady Bailey of La Crosse #HRH Princess Marianne of La Crosse #HRH Lady Cressida of Jinan #HRH Princess Avelyn of Jinan